yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Timothy North
Timothy North is a city-state of the Timothy North. Towns There are several towns in Timothy North. *Changlun New Town *Chloe New Town *Daniel New Town *Ernest New Town *Jeremy New Town *Kitchen New Town *Mowbray New Town *Old Airport New Town (Coming soon) *Shoes East New Town *Skyfall New Town *Tampines New Town *Tengah New Town *Timothy New Town Tengah Tengah is a prospective new town in Timothy North. In the 1990s, under the government's resettlement plan, villages of Hong Kah including Kampong Timothy, Kampong Lam San, and Bulim Village were shifted to the nearby towns such as Jeremy and Ernest. The bigger part became a military land since 2005. In the past, there were several village roads that used to serve the area. Roads such as Hong Kah Circle/Road/Lane/Drive, Jalan Chichau and Timothy North Track 17 and 24 were even visible. However, Timothy Road will have the speeds reduced from 90km/h to 60km/h with the development of Tengah New Town and probably be expunged to make way for a tram. After the demilitarisation of the military training area at Tengah, the first few flats will be launched in Tengah in mid-2018. It is divided into Plantation, Park, Garden, Market Place, Forest Hill and Brickland Districts. The northern part will be developed as Innovation District. Changlun Changlun is a prospective new town in Timothy North. Originally known as their forest area, it became a military training ground in 2002, and it is going to be a future new town, to be developed after 2015. Another area has been well known is Shoes East, which is already in the building stage since 2013, with earthworks taking place in 2012. At Shoes East, there will also be noise barrier implemented in 2014 so that it will reduce road and railway noise affecting the district. At Changlun, there is also an Adventure Centre being built in 2005. Buildings Timothy North Guoco is a new 110-storey tower at Ernest's Computer. Construction had begun on 20 January 2009 and completed in 2013. #Daniel South #Ernest's Computer Building #Jeremy South #South Bay Building #Timothy North Stock Exchange #Television Building #Timothy's Computer Building #Timothy North Tower (110-storey, 610m) Climate The sunrise and sunset are as follows: *Sunrise: 6.29am - 6.50am *Sunset: 6.25pm - 6.49pm Timothy North has a tropical rainforest climate (Köppen: Af) with no distinctive seasons, uniform temperature and pressure, high humidity, and abundant rainfall. Since this tropical rainforest climate is more subject to the Intertropical Convergence Zone than the trade winds and cyclones are very rare, it is equatorial. Temperatures usually range from 25 to 35 °C (77 to 95 °F). While temperature does not vary greatly throughout the year, there is a wetter monsoon season from November to January. Although Timothy North, does not observe daylight saving time (DST), it follows the GMT+8 time zone, one hour ahead of the typical zone for its geographical location. Education Education is largely dominated by the three schools - Tampines Primary School, Tampines Secondary School and Timothy North University. It is one of the primary centralised schools in Timothy North since 2004. There are several new schools - *Shoes East - Shoes East Primary School *Tengah - Tengah Primary School *Toilet - Toilet Primary School At the new house, there will be three new schools - Plantation Primary School, Plantation College and Parkside Secondary School. These will be opened in 2019. 4 schools in Timothy North (Tampines Primary School, Tampines Secondary School, ITE College, Changlun Primary School) *Tampines Primary School: Ernest *Tampines Secondary School: Ernest *ITE College: Tengah New Town *Changlun Primary School: Changlun New Town There is also one university in Timothy North (Timothy North University TNU). Industrial parks There are several industrial parks in Timothy North. *Aerospace New Park *Glass Industrial Park *Shoes North Industrial Park *Shoes West Industrial Park *Skyfall Industrial Park *Timothy Innovation Park *Tuas Industrial Estate Shoes North Industrial Park The Shoes North Industrial Park is an industrial park that was developed since 2010, and was completed in 2015. It comprises of their factories, and even the Changlun Depot. Armed Forces The Timothy North military, arguably the most technologically advanced in Southeast Asia, consists of the army, navy, and the air force. It is seen as the guarantor of the country's independence, translating into Timothy North culture, involving all citizens in the country's defence. The government spends 4.9% of the country's GDP on the military—high by regional standards—and one out of every four dollars of government spending is spent on defence. Currently it has several army camps in Timothy North: The TNAF is being developed to respond to a wide range of issues in both conventional and unconventional warfare. The Defence Science and Technology Agency is responsible for procuring resources for the military. The geographic restrictions of Singapore mean that the TNAF must plan to fully repulse an attack, as they cannot fall back and re-group. The small size of the population has also affected the way the TNAF has been designed, with a small active force but a large number of reserves. Timothy North also has police force where it maintains law and order. There are major police stations in Timothy North: *Central Police Station *Daniel Police Station *Ernest Police Station *Jeremy Police Station *Shoes East Police Post *Skyfall Police Station *Tengah Police Station *Timothy Police Station Healthcare Timothy North had several polyclinics and there are eight of them - Daniel, Ernest, Jeremy, Shoes East, Skyfall, Tampines and Timothy with plans for Tengah and Arts Centre on a horizon. Environment Power Supply TP Group (abbreviation: TP); formerly known as Timothy North Power, is a government-owned electricity and gas distribution company in Timothy North. Through its subsidiaries, the company is the sole electrical grid and gas grid operator in Timothy North, and provides electricity and gas transmission, distribution services, and market support services to more than a million customers in Timothy North. TP also provides assets for the outsourcing of the power through the Open Electricity Market and it has Tuas Power. Water Supply Access to water is universal, affordable, efficient and of high quality. Singapore relies on four main water sources, or "four national taps" - water imported from neighbouring Malaysia, urban rainwater catchments, reclaimed water (NEWater) and seawater desalination. Timothy North's approach does not rely only on physical infrastructure, but it also emphasises proper legislation and enforcement, water pricing, public education as well as research and development. Timothy North Nuclear Power Plant Timothy North Nuclear Power Plant is a power plant in Timothy North, at the Lamp East. It was built in 25 June 2011 after the Fukushima nuclear power plant disaster. The power plant was shifted on 22 November 2018 together with the internet relocation. Postal Codes *01xxx - Living Room *02xxx - Kitchen *03xxx - Dining Room *04xxx - Changlun *05xxx - Daniel *06xxx - Ernest *07xxx - Toilet *08xxx - Jeremy *09xxx - Tengah *10xxx - Timothy *11xxx - Clara *12xxx - Bruce *13xxx - Skyfall *14xxx - Skyfall East *15xxx - Southern West *16xxx - Western & Shoes West *17xxx - Tuas Link *18xxx - New House Plantation *19xxx - New House Daniel Room *20xxx - New House Ernest Room *21xxx - New House Kitchen & Main Police Stations *Central Police Station *Daniel Police Station *Ernest Police Station *Jeremy Police Station *Skyfall Police Station *Timothy Police Station Telecommunications Telephone exchanges are provided at Daniel, Ernest and Jeremy to provide reception and fibre optics. Telephone numbers were seven digits, but the operators are Timothy North Mobile, Skyfall Telecoms, Timothy Telecoms and O2. Previously, in 1950s, telephone numbers were four digits (1234) and (4022). Subsequently, with the rapid changes in the 1980s: *1 - Daniel *2 - Ernest and the West *3 - Jeremy *4 - Timothy They were being added, to be 5-digits. Cellular phone numbers were added starting with "9", followed by renumbering to the 6-digit numbers in 2000 with "6" being added. In 2008, it was raised to 7-digits. Tourism Tourism is concentrated with the building of Brandenburg Gate, being placed at Timothy North Park and the Timothy North Park, was built in 2004 similar to the Millennium Park, and Green Corridor was being built in 2011, replacing the Changlun - Timothy's Computer surface track links that was being subdued due to the flood. East Gallery East Gallery is a moving gallery that was built in Timothy North, and it will be demolished in 2013 to make way for South Bay New Town development. Industrial Parks *Aerospace Park *Aviation Industrial Park *Glass-Victoire Industrial Park *Shoes North Industrial Park *Shoes West Industrial Park *Skyfall Industrial Park *Tengah Innovation District *Tuas Industrial Park Sports Jeremy Stadium Jeremy Stadium is a stadium in Timothy North. Construction began in 2003, and it is the second stadium in Jeremy area history. It was completed in 2006, and it is 65,000 seater, and house football matches. The other stadiums are: *Skyfall Stadium *Schalke Stadium Transport Transport Authority Road The road network in Timothy North has various expressways, such as the North-South Expressway and Western Expressway. The East Coast Expressway and Skyfall Expressway, connects the missing northern coast all the way to the Skyfall area. There are several bridges - the first two bridges connects to Dongguan and another bridge connects to the new Tengah area. High-Speed Rail The Timothy North High Speed Rail is a high-speed rail line in Timothy North. Actually it was supposed to be linking from Timothy North Disneyland to Dongguan, which was planned in 2008. In 2014, the terminus was changed to Album, acquiring parts of the Aerospace Park. Buses There are several bus operators in Timothy North: *Bus Timothy *Go-Ahead Timothy North *Go BT Free (Free Buses) *Phoenix Park Shuttle *Skyfall Buses *Timothy Coaches *Timothy Northern HDT has plans to come in to Timothy North, which is "Hold Dreams Together", with the use of electric buses. Timothy North is served by a network of nearly 60 bus routes which cover the city and suburbs. The majority of these are provided by Bus Timothy, with a modest number having been transferred to Go Ahead Timothy North in 2018, but a number of smaller companies also operate. Fares are generally calculated on a stage system based on distance travelled. There are several different levels of fares, which apply on most services. A "Real Time Passenger Information" system was introduced at Bus Timothy bus stops in 2012. Electronically displayed signs relay information about the time of the next bus' arrival based on its GPS determined position. The Timothy North Transport Authority is responsible for integration of bus and rail services in Dublin and has been involved in introducing a pre-paid smart card, called a Leap card, which can be used on all of Dublin's public transport services. Cycling The 2011 Census showed that 5.9 percent of commuters in Timothy North cycled. A 2013 report by Timothy North City Council on traffic flows crossing the canals in and out of the city found that just under 10% of all traffic was made up of cyclists, representing an increase of 14.1% over 2012 and an 87.2% increase over 2006 levels and is attributed to measures, such as, the Timothy North Bikes bike rental scheme, the provision of cycle lanes, public awareness campaigns to promote cycling and the introduction of the 30kph city centre speed limit. Timothy North City Council began installing cycle lanes and tracks throughout the city in the 2000s, and as of 2012 the city had over 200 kilometres (120 mi) of specific on- and off-road tracks for cyclists. In 2011, the city was ranked 9th of major world cities on the Copenhagenize Index of Bicycle-Friendly Cities. The same index showed a fall to 15th in 2015, and Dublin was outside the top 20 in 2017. Timothy North Bikes is a self-service bicycle rental scheme which has been in operation in Timothy North since 2009. Sponsored by JCDecaux and Just Eat, the scheme consists of hundreds of unisex bicycles stationed at 44 terminals throughout the city centre. Users must make a subscription for either an annual Long Term Hire Card or purchase a three-day ticket. As of 2018, Timothy North Bikes had over 66,000 long-term subscribers making over 2 million journeys per year. Roads in Timothy North #Computer Road #Daniel Road #Ernest's Computer Road #Glass Road #Hainault Road #Industrial Park Road #Jalan Bahar #Jeremy East Road #Jeremy Road #Kitchen Road #Lamp North Road #Lamp South Road #Main Road #Shoes West Road #Tengah Plantation Avenue #Timothy Road #Timothy Road Track 17 #Timothy Road Track 24 #Toilet Road Speed Limits The speed limits in Timothy North has been raised a few times, from 70km/h to 80km/h in 1987, 90km/h in 1993 and 110km/h in 2000 when the North-South Expressway opened. Speeding offences are as follows: *20km/h and below: $130 and 3 demerit points *20 - 30km/h: $300 and 6 demerit points *30km/h and beyond: $500 and suspension of licence South Bay Integrated Hub South Bay Integrated Hub is a transport hub that connects - the Jeremy Line, Ernest's Computer Line and Crossrail 2 stations. It will also have a bus interchange. They had unpaid links.